Universe of Power: Mighty Morphin
by thegreywolfe
Summary: Five Teens get teleported to a crazy Alien Wizard Sorcerers palace. You know how it all starts. But this time, Future rangers will tie together.


**Jason**

"Jason! Time to get up! You'll be late for school!" It was mom. Looking over I see it's 6:45. I have to get to class before 7:30, the bus will be coming at 7:05. Getting up I pull on a pair of jeans, and a red shirt before putting on on my shoes, grabbing my bag and running down stairs. Dad is gone, already at work from the day before. Mom was getting ready to get a move on to work. I grabbed a few slices of toast. A little bit later, the bus rolled around. I run out to catch it.

Getting on I see some familiar faces. It's January, a few weeks since Winter break. Being a freshmen, it kind of sucks. Angel High has 3,000 students. Lots of older students, mostly seniors like to bully freshmen. I see my resident bullies, Bulk and Skull, both Juniors. I don't know why, but they've taken a particular liking to picking on me.

"Hey! Butt-licker!" Said Bulk. I don't respond. On any day, I could easily take Bulk. Skull to for that matter. But The best way to deal with them is to not bother with them.

"Hey! Butt licker, he's talking to you." Bulk gets up. And they don't just call him this for no particular reason. Bulk is easily 6'4 and 320 pounds. He was an All-State Defensive tackle this last year, his junior year. I keep ignoring him and sit down. The two buzz off and ignore me.

Getting to school, I go to my locker. And on the way, I see her. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Trini Kwan. Her locker is two down from mine. She is organizing her books. I want to talk to her, but I get nervous really easily around her. SHe looks up and gives me a smile. I look away for a second and out of the corner of my ear, I hear her giggle. Watching out of the corner of my eye, I see her walk away with some of her friends. I grab my books and go to class.

Zack

Getting to my biology class, I sit down with my partner Jason. Nice guy, but to be honest bit of a jerk. Dude acts like he's the best thing since sliced bread or whatever, but he ain't shit. I remember last week at the Juice Bar when I challenged him in a duel. Almost beat him, but he still discounts my stuff. Hip Hop kido. But one wrong step and Jason beat me. Dudes crazy talented. But one of these days, He's mine.

The teacher walks in. She passes out a box, with a frog in it. I put my goggles on and listen to what she has to say.

"Alright class, today is your Identification exam. You'll be cutting this sample open and listing every organ on the sheet. You have a half hour. Good luck and begin."

Jason has the scalpel, I have a pair of tweezers. We start to pull out what we can, Jason writes down all the information.

"So you ready for that rematch?" I ask him. This is pretty easy, we are almost done with the test and we have a few minutes left before anything easy. I look over and give her a grin.

"Like I told you, Anytime and anyplace, but the result will be the same. You on your butt, me standing over you."

"Today at the Juice Bar. Been working on my technique since last week."

"I told you man, I can teach you if you want."

"Nahh man. All that Jiu-Jitsu, Sambo, Karate Kung Fu stuff all has its weaknesses. I got my own style, and It works for me. You? Man last week you got lucky."

"Did I? Or was it I know what I'm doing and have legitimate training in legitimate forms of martial arts." He said giving me a grin back.

"Man whatever. You think that, but I'll beat your butt today. In front of everyone."

"We can't today. How about tomorrow?"

"Why not today?"

"Gymnastics club."

"Aww yeah, yeah. So Kimberly will be there?" Kimberly is a friend of mine and Jason's. She's really nice, She is also very good at gymnastics. Right now she is one of the best in California.

"Yeah. What about Billy?" Billy is another friend of ours. He is a genius. Got top marks in almost every class. Me, Jason, Kimberly and Billy have been friends for a while, maybe a year or two. Billy and Kimberly are neighbors and Jason and I don't live too far from them, so we try and hang out often, and have since about seventh grade

"Think so. You finish the English paper?" He asks changing the subject.  
"Yeah, but I need some help with a few things. My conclusion isn't that good."

"Yeah, some of my thesis isn't very good."

"Shit's hard, Mrs. Adams sure isn;t letting us get through the class easy, some really hard work.

"Yeah. Hey have you found the lungs for this thing. Last part of the body and we will be done." Dig around a little and find them. Jason notes it, and I sign my name and we hand it in, leaving. When we get out I turn to him.

"You talk to that girl… What's her name again?"

"Trini?"  
"Yeah. You say a word to her yet?"

"Nah man. And I don't see her the rest of the day."

"Well I do. You want me to give her a message or something?"

"No no no. Thanks man. He I have to get to Math. I'll see you later alright?"

"Yeah man. See you in English. Say hey to Billy for me." And he is off. I go to my next class, where I see Trini, study hall. I sit near here and try to see what she is doing. She seems like a nice girl. I see her doing some math, really fast too. And its some complex algebra.

"Hey, can you help me?" I ask her. She looks up. I see why Jay thinks she's beautiful. She smiles and it's very nice. Her eyes glisten bright and she is very good looking.

"Yeah. What do you need help with?"

"Just some of this geometric algebra here." I show her the problem and she shows me how to do my work quickly and efficiently. After a bit I start to talk to her about other things.

"Hey what are you doing after school today?"

"Oh nothing. Probably going home and doing my work?"

"Why don't you come with me and some of my friends down to Ernie's?"

"Where's that?"

"It's a few blocks over. We go there to study and hang out."

"I don't know if my parents would like that."

"Here…" I reach and pull out some quarters so she can call her parents on the phone down the hall. "Call your parents."

"Oh, but I have some biology to study for. There is a test today and I'm so nervous."

"Here let me take a look at it. I had the test earlier. Go call your folks."

"Oh alright thanks." She gets up and walks out of the room. I look and for a girl who is acting nervous and making it sound like she has no idea what to do. She has everything except for the intestines labeled correctly. Damn smart girl.

A bit later she comes back with a smile still on her face. "My parents said I could go!"

"Nice. Meet me at my locker, number 4976 on the third floor in the east wing."

"Alright. So how did I do?"

"I don't know why you were so nervous. Everything here is labeled correctly except for the intestines. See these here are the intestines, you have them labeled as the liver."

"Really that's all?"

"Yeah. You know you really smart."

"Thanks." Just then the bell rang. Class was over.

"Hey I'll see you later ok?"

"Yeah. 4976 Third Floor East Wing."

"Exactly. See you then."

"Wait I didn't get your name?" She said.

"Oh my bad/ Here" I said extending my hand. She reciprocated. "My Name is Zack Taylor. What's yours?"  
"Trini Kwan. I'll see you later Zack."

"Nice to meet you Trini. I'll see you later ok?"

"Yeah." And she left. I grabbed my things and went to my next class. Can't wait to not tell Jason about this in English.

Billy

The one thing I hate about being called smart is how people treat you. Like now for example. I could be with my friends in class, but I am doing Chemistry. And later I have engineering. I don't even know why, my grades aren't that much better than most of my classmates. But whatever, This stuff is still really easy still. As the bell rings, I grab my things and go to the one time of the day I get to see my friends. Jason, Zack and Kimberly.

I'm the first one in the cafeteria today, so I grab our usual table towards the far left corner of the massive room. I see Jason on line calling me over. I hurry up to get to him.

"Hey man, how was class?" He asks.

"Ahh you know boring as usual."

"Wish you were in class with me, Zack and Kimmy."

"Hey have you seen her today?"

"Yeah, She was on the bus. She said she wasn't feeling good today. So I think she was in the Nurse most of the day. She said she'd be here though."

"Who said what now?" It was Zack, sneaking up.

"Kimberly said she wasn't feeling very well this morning."

"Aww damn."

We get lunch, Jason and Zack pull out some papers. We start to work on the ENglish paper we have to work on that's due in a week.

"Hey guys." I look up to see Kimberly. She's smiling.

"Hey thought you were sick?"

"Nah, I just didn't want to go to my math test."

"You faked being sick to miss a test?"

"Yeah. Beyond nervous about it."

"Don't know why, I helped you last night. You told me you had to."

"Yeah, but I still need more time to study."

"Whatever, your crazy for thinking that."

"I Think I need more time."

We sit and talk, and it's a good time. When the bell is about to ring, Bulk and Skull waltz over.

"Oh boy." Says Zack. Bulk stands behind me, and he is uncomfortably close to me. I try not to pay him any mind.

"Hey kimmy wimmy you sitting with the loser patrol over here?"

"Hey Bulk." Skull. This is classic Skull 'comedy'. "You know what you get when a dope, a valley girl, a faggot and a nigger walk into school." I clench my fist. I see zack do the same. But I give him a slow signal to calm down. He nods. There is no reason to have a fight now.

"Don't know. What?"

"These four nerds." They start to rile together clapping hands. I see Zack look away and Kimberly just huff out. But I see Jason smile. He looks over at Zack.

"Hey Zack you know what happens when four honor roll students complain about two bums about to fail out calling them an N word and a F word?"

Zack grins back. "What do you get with that?"

"Two bums on the street out of school." Skull walks up to jason and throws his books to the ground. Skull for how tough he talks is not very bright. He is a stick, Jason, Zack, hell even myself would have no issue kicking his butt. Even KImberley could whip him. Jason stands up face to face with him nose to nose. But Skull is more than smart enough to avoid a fight, Bulk however isn't. He walks behind Jason. Jason turns to face him. Bulk just grins without saying a word. Jason grins back.

"You know it's funny you calling us a faggot. You just standing there smiling at me." Jason reaches down and picks up his books and walks out. Zack, Kim and I follow out. Zack lingers back for a second.

"Hey you know that girl Trini?"

"Yeah, We have robotics together. Why?"

"Told her to come study with us at Ernie's later."

"Cool, she's really nice."

"Yeah. But uh… don't tell Jay."

"Why?"

"He don't know. Gonna surprise him." And he starts to laugh.

"Why man? Can't we just tell him? I mean what does he have a crush on her or something?"

"Yeah man, Jay's like a dog with her, every time he see's her, he gets all googly eye and spaces out like NASAD."

"Alright. I won't say anything."

"Ok. You ok man? I wanted to pop those two."

"Yeah, you?"  
"Yeah I'm cool man. Thanks. Hey I'll see you later."

"Alright Zack. See you later."

Sitting down in class I pay attention and get ready for class.

Trini

As the last bell of the day rings, I make my way to my locker. I take my things out and go to meet the boy who was talking to me this morning. 4936 Third Floor East Wing.

On the way there, without noticing, I fall. Hitting the ground, my books spill out. Looking back up, I see the overly large boy, they call him Bulk. WIth him, I see his friends, Skull and a girl who hangs around with them. Alyssa I think her name is. They are laughing at me, infact most people in the hallway are laughing at me. I feel the sting of embarrassment wash over me. I reach to get my books but one of those bullies comes and takes my last book. My journal. Oh no.

"You want this?" It's the skinny boy Skull. I stand up and try to get it, but He pulls it out of my reach. "Come on, you want the book or not?" I start to well up.

"Please. Give it back."

"Ok." He starts to give it to me. And at the last second, he throws it to Alyssa. I go to her to try and get it back. But as I get to her she throws it to Bulk. And he opens the book.

"Let's see what we have here… Monday January 11th…"

"Give it back Bulk you big ignorant bully!" I yell. He stops, and grins.

"Or what? What are you gonna do? Cry?"

"Give it back Skull." From behind him, a young man with a red shirt on. He is flanked by a boy in a large blue shirt, a girl with brown hair and blue eyes, who has a pink t-shirt on and some white shorts. And… Zack. All behind Bulk and Skull.

"Oh yeah… And why should I listen to you?"

"Well from what Billy and Zack told me you said some pretty unsettling things earlier. What was it he called you Zack?"

"A Nigger. And you Billy?"  
"If I recollect correctly I was called a Fagot."

"Now Billy and Zack are my friends, and you mess with my friends, you mess with me."

"I guess so. So when? Here and now? Or at the flagpole?"

"Bulk, If you really want a fight, which I don't recommend, you come to the Juice Bar today. Now give her the book back."

"Alright" He turns and gives me my book back. I walk over to Zack and his friends and we start to walk. As we get a few halls over, Zack turns to me.

"Hey sorry about that."

"Oh no, thanks."

"Hey your Trini?" It's the other girl. Up close, she is very pretty.

"Yeah."

"I'm Kimberly, you can just call me Kim. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to." Walking to the front, I talk with Kimberly. And it's funny. At first glance she seems like a very typical valley Girl, but She is actually very interested in a variety of subjects. She has a particular fascination with nature. She asks me how I met Zack, so I told her about how He just came up to me at Study hall. I also told her about How I know Billy from years earlier in science class. All the way back from elementary school. But I ask her about the boy in red, and she quickly quiets up, giggling and smiling.

"I won't say a thing, I'll let him introduce himself to you."

A Short time later we get to the Juice Bar. The boy in red, whose name I still don't know grabs a table. Everyone else sits and joins him. However I have a hard time talking to him. Everytime I look at him I see him shift his eyes away. So I ask him instead.

"So I know everyone here but you." He looks at me and for the first time I can get a good look at him. And I have to say he is handsome. He has brown hair and fair blue eyes. His smile is nice, and overall he is very good looking.

"Oh I'm Jason. Zack Told me; your name is Trini right?"

"Yeah. Nice to meet you."

"Hey your locker is right next to mine isnt it?"

"Yeah. You know I see you look at me every day, why don't you say anything?"

"I… Uhh.. I'm not sure. Sorry about that."

"It's fine.

"Hey Jason, Bulks outside. And Kimberly,Ernie got has the stuff coming in a second so you can get ready." Said Billy walking back with a drink in his hand. Jason gets up.

Jason

Getting up, I see Bulk flanked by Skull and Alyssa. Bulk has his gloves on, looking like he's going to fight. Every time Bulk has tried to fight me, he has never gone through with it. But today, something seems different.

When I stand up, Trini grabs my arm. "Jason you shouldn't fight. It's not worth it."

"Yeah man, look I know what he said to us, but it's not worth getting in a fight." Says Zack.

"Nah. It's about time someone stood up to him. Don't worry. This won't take too long." I walk to him. Billy and Zack are right next to me.

"You ready loser?" Asks Bulk. I hear something. It's like a rumbling.

"You don't want to do this Bulk. Back off now." That Rumbling is getting closer.

"In your dreams. Bulk pulls back. I get ready to block. But before anything else can happen, the rumble becomes very powerful. It's hard to stand upright. I fall down. Billy knows what's going on, and he yells out to everyone else.

"Earthquake! Everyone get into the parking lot!" I looked around. Billy, Kimberly and Zack are already moving. Trini is still trying to balance herself. I reach out and grab her.

"Come on. I got ya!" I start to balance, and move, Trini's arm over my shoulders. We run out into the parking lot. Billy, Kim and Zack are all here.

"WHat's going on?" Asks Kimberly.

"AN Earthquake!" Says Billy.

"Sure don't feel like one!" Says Zack, and he is right.

"Maybe we're under attack!" Says Kimberly. SHe, along with Billy and Kimberly look nervous. Zack is looking around at everyone else.

"As Long as we stay together, we'll be alright."

Suddenly, Light starts to form around my feet. It's around Billy, Kimberly, Zack and Trini too. Before I can say anything, It becomes too bright to say a word, to do anything. All five of us, or rather the beams of light that are holding us, go up towards the sky. Why is nobody trying to help us?

We start to fly, I can't see where exactly. But we are all still together. When we land, I have absolutely no idea where we are. But as soon as we start, we stop. And it is black.

"Everyone ok?" I ask.

"Think so." From Billy.

"Trini and Me are good here." Says Zack.

"Where are we?" asks Kim.

Looking around, some lights are flickering. It's hard to tell if they are leading us somewhere or just for show. I start to walk down and follow them.

"Where are you going?" Asks Trini.

"See where these lights go. Beats staying here."

"Sounds fair enough." I think it's Zack.

As we keep walking, a light fires up. There is a door, massive, with a golden circle on the inside. I put my hand on it, see if there is a way through. It has to be a door, there are slots on the sides.

The door slides open, and inside is a massive complex. Computers, radars, and in the middle of it all is a large glass tube. Billy and Trini briskly walk past me inside. Billy sounds excited.

"Wow! Look at all of this!"

"This technology is improbable. Its way more complex than anything I've ever seen. What do you think Billy?" Says Trini.

"This is way beyond anything I've ever seen."

"Well of course it is." Turning, the voice that said that was metallic. This could be bad.

"Who said that? Show yourself!" Yells Zack.

From behind the large glass tube walks something that can only be described as a robot. A Golden head, and a red body, in any way you imagine a really old science fiction robot to look, this thing is it. Kimberly and Zack are stunned, and so am I honestly. But this doesn't really phase Billy and Trini, they run right up to it.

"Wow. A fully functioning artificial intelligence."

"That's right Billy. I am Drone designate 0005 of the Alpha system."

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, that's easy, Zordon prophesied your arrival. All of you."

"Zordon?" Zack asks.

At that moment, a large white face appears.

"Greetings Jason Lee Scott, Zachary Power, Trinity Kwan, Billy Cranston and Kimberly Hart. I am Zordon. And today assures to be the most important of your life. The World needs your help."

So why am I writing this? Long story short, I lost a bet. A friend and I had a bet, and not only did i loose, I absolutely embarrassed myself haha. So I had to post this story. I didn't want to do this, but I am a man of my word. This is an idea i had, where you can go and tie the power rangers universes together.

I will write this more if i get any ideas, Id be glad to take them, I wasn't the biggest Power Rangers fan as a kid, I had Ninja Storm, Wild Force, Time Force and Dino Thunder growing up.

SO let me know, Thanks for reading. If you read my other things, Sorry, I have been working on a ton of things. The DC Universe stories will still happen, just trying to work on a lot at once.


End file.
